Pyra
by booknerd713
Summary: This is a one-shot about Sirius's twin, Pyra. I will continue it if people want me to.


A/N: So this is my second story on fanfiction and first Harry Potter story on here. Umm... this will be a one chapter story unless I get a review saying that someone wants more. Oh and by the way this takes place in modern times not the years in which the marauders were in school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story with the exception of Pyra. These characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. (Unfortunately that means that Sirius Black does too. :( oh well I can still dream lol.) Oh and I also do not own iPod or Apple.

Sixteen year old Sirius Black is walking in the Potters' yard with his best friend James when he sees a familiar black haired girl sitting on the ground listening to her iPod. Pausing long enough to nudge James in the ribs and a mischievous wink Sirius sneaks up behind the girl and grabs her shoulders, scaring her.

With a screech the girl jumps, whipping her had around, when the girl sees who it is, she smacks him with the book she was reading.

"Ow, ow, stop it Pyra," Sirius says laughing.

"Well if you would stop trying to scare me you wouldn't get hit!"

"Oh sweet naïve Pyra, you know that will never happen."

"Besides you know you would get bored having no one to beat on," James says grinning.

"That's true," Pyra says, glancing at James, then looks at the ground quickly, blushing furiously.

"Anyways, what are you listening to Pyra, something good like Nickelback, or is it one of your depressing bands like Evanescence or Within Temptation," Sirius says, interrupting the awkward moment by grabbing her iPod without waiting for a response. "Big Time Rush!" Sirius exclaims, "Isn't that a band for little kids?"

"They're good singers, plus they are really cute," Pyra says blushing.

"Oh my gosh, Pyra, I'm so proud you actually like guys, I thought you had given up because of that one guy," Sirius says winking.

"SIRIUS BLACK I swear if you say anything about my crush in first year I will **KILL **you."

"Well now I'm intrigued as to who Pyra had a crush on in first year," James interrupts causually

"Well," Sirius starts, "technically it was in first through third year, but she had a crush on..."

"SIRUS DON'T YOU..." Pyra sputters.

"**MOONY**," Sirius finishes, yelling.

One eyebrow raised, James turns to face Pyra and inquires, "You had a crush on Remus, weird."

"Sirius, you are dead," Pyra says calmly.

"Hey I was just concerned that you weren't interested in boys," Sirius says.

"The fact that I'm twins with a man-whore it does not mean that I have to be a whore," Pyra says, "Just because I don't strut around the school telling everybody that I just had sex doesn't mean that I haven't."

"Wait a second." Any trace of mischief gone, "Have you had sex before,"

"I don't know, what do you think," Pyra says with an evil grin.

"James what do you think," Sirius says turning to his best friend.

"I don't know, mate, it's possible I mean you lost your virginity when you were fifteen."

"Ha, I lost my virginity before you did, awesome," Pyra says, smirking- until she realizes what she'd said. Her face pales, and she covers her mouth while Sirius's scowl becomes more pronounced.

"Wait, you lost your virginity before you were fifteen; to who?," Sirius exclaims.

"Actually it would be to whom," Pyra says tdesperate to change the subject.

"Pyra just tell me who you did it with so I can go and kill them."

"Pyra, I would run if I were you,"James murmurs.

"Yeah I was planning on that."

Without another word, Pyra dashes off towards the Potters' mansion, Sirius hot on her trail and shouting after her, both of them leaving James behind to laugh at the siblings. Pyra is about five yards from the house when she runs into someone, falling on top of them. That person just happened to be Remus.

"I sorry Remus... I was trying to get away from Sirius," Pyra says flustered, forgetting to get off of Remus.

"Well, you're probably enjoying this, Pyra," Sirius snickers from behind, his smirk plainly heard in his tone of voice.

Pyra quickly gets off of Remus, blushing, and says, "Sirius if you say anything about you-know-what you are dead."

"Well I'll consider it... if you tell me who you slept with," Sirius says with an evil grin.

"You bastard!"

So if you think I should continue this story (I will start from before this scene and there will be more action) please review.


End file.
